A Different Life
by Waitingfortheworld0603
Summary: What would happen if Evelyn never left Tobias alone with Marcus as a child? What would happen if she took him with her to live with the factionless? A Divergent story with a few twists, Tobias grows up with the factionless, Tris goes to Dauntless to fall in love with a certain Leader, and that Leader is a completely different kind of person. *May turn to be M rating later on*
1. Prologue

**A DIFFERENT LIFE**

 **Prologue**

"Tobias..." A welcome pressure on my shoulder, warmth on my forehead that's gone in a second, sleep even more inviting.

"Tobias, my darling boy, we don't have much time. Please wake up." I slowly open my eyes, my mothers black orbs looking into mine pleadingly. The purple and black bruise on the side of her face from earlier, prominent against her ivory skin. The same skin as me.

"What's going on? Is Daddy being mean again?" My lip trembling, she helps me out of bed and put on my slippers and dull grey robe. Crouching in front of me, she brings her hand up to rest on the side of my face, her thumb stroking my cheek.

"No sweetheart, Daddy's asleep. I want you to be _real_ quiet so we don't wake him, okay?"

"Okay Mommy."

"Alright," taking my hand, she stands and walks me out of my room to the stairs, picking me up to go down. Her every step is quiet as a mouse. Moving slowly to the last step, the wood creaks with a loud whine, my mothers foot leaving the surface instantly. Stepping to the floor, she looks up the stairs, obviously listening carefully into the dark Abnegation home. When the only response to our noise comes from the crickets outside, she lifts me again, grabbing the black duffel bags to the side of the door with her other hand.

"What are those-"

"Shhhhh." She says, giving me a stern look. I look down at them again, rapping my arms around her neck. Opening the back door just enough to fit our bodies, she walks out without shutting it.

Being as early as it is, and my lack of sleep from the night before, I fall asleep for I don't know how long. By the time we reach our destination, the sun plays peek-a-boo with the clouds above. Far into the factionless sector, I know because we've ventured just before this place to give food to the factionless, my mother meets up with a man in black pants and a grey shirt. I pretend to still be asleep as to not cause my mother anymore anguish.

"Did you have any trouble?" The man asks, taking the duffle bags from us.

"No, but I had a couple close calls. I made sure to get Tobias last to make it easier on the poor boy."

"Does he know of anything that's going on?"

"No, I didn't have time. He fell asleep anyways. He can deal with the grown up stuff when we get up in a couple hours. Do you have the room ready?"

"Yeah, I made sure to put you on a higher floor nobody likes to go on. Either way I'll be in the next room though."

"Thank you again. I don't know what would have happen to us if we would have stayed there much longer." The two begin walk toward the abandon building in front of us.

"Of course, anything you need... How bad did the boy get it?"

"Ever since he was 3 years old the bastards been on him. I just don't know how someone could do what he has to a child, to Tobias if all children. You should see how bad his back is. He'll never be the same." Stroking my hair, she walks up a long flight of stairs while conversing with the man for what seems like forever. Walking into a conjoined room, the place seems like an abandoned hotel from before the war.

"I'll leave you two to sleep. Call for me if you need anything whatsoever. I'll just be in the next room. Keep the doors locked and the windows covered please."

"Thanks again, I'll see you soon." Closing the door leading to the other room, my mother carries me over to a lone mattress on the floor, different blankets and pillows thrown on top. She lays me down towards the wall, kissing the side of my face.

"You don't have to worry anymore, my sweet boy. We're on the path to a new life. A different life." Laying one more kiss on my shoulder, she rolls over to face the doors.

With her last words ringing in my head, sleep over takes me.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Didn't think I'd update this fast, but since a few people actually liked my first chapter, I thought I'd give a teaser into Tris' life. I won't lie she's a bit different from book Tris, already without her fear of 'intimacy'. This will be considered chapter 1 within the plot.**_

 **A Different Life CH1**

 **Tris, 11 years later**

I never thought I'd be able to make it past initiation, let alone rank first place. As I stand with all my friends, looking up at the list of names presented, there I am at the very top. Cheers and screams sound from all around while Christina, Will and I hug each other tight, sounding our excitement. They leave me to find Marlene and Lynn, while Uriah comes up to give me a huge bear hug, lifting me from my waist to spin us around.

"We did it!" His smile shines bright as we continue to twirl, I lean back with my arms out wide and laugh out loud. Setting me down, he gives me a sloppy kiss on my cheek before running off to find his girl.

"I think someone needs to pay up for a certain bet." With butterflies in my stomach, I turn around to see my leader and instructor.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I smirk.

"Oh hell yeah, you do know who you're talking to right?" He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. His warm, firm body sends chills up my spine. Sliding my arms around his neck, I lean up and press a confident kiss against his lips, us both melting together smoothly. Sparks fly between the two of us, hands latched to each other without any feeling of apprehension. When we come apart, he looks down at me with a wicked smile, then licks his bottom lip that was just between my teeth. He clears his throat, looking around at the people around us. He takes my hand nonchalantly and we leave the hall.

Later, when all the parties are over and the cheers have finally been silenced, I lay beside Eric in his bed. After a night of learning each other's minds and bodies, he sleeps soundly with our clothes decorating the room. His face soften almost looks happy, the studs on his face glistening in the light left on from the bathroom. I run my finger down from the bridge of his nose to his pink lips, tracing their rounds curves until he stirs, opening his mouth to take my finger lightly between his teeth.

"Ouch," I giggle, pulling my hand away and sliding down the pillows to be face to face with him. He opens his eyes to look straight into mine, half hooded and groggy, and pulls me closer to him, resting his hand on my lower back.

"How long have you been up?" He asks, voice raspy and husky, making warmth fill my lower abdomen.

"Only a little while, couldn't get back to sleep after I woke up." I run my finger along his eyebrows, brushing the metal imbedded within, following course along his body until I get to his defined chest.

"So you just decided to play with my face until I got up to entertain you?" He jokes.

"No, I was actually hoping for round three..." My finger slides down to his belly button, circling it slowly and softly.

"How Dauntless of you," he chuckles, taking the hand I have on his stomach and intwining our fingers. "but you seriously tired me out last time, how about some breakfast first?"

"Sounds lovely." Smiling, he gets up and leads me to the kitchen. Sitting on a stool along the island, I wait for him to finish up with our eggs.

"You transferred from Erudite," I say, breaking our silence.

"Thank you for noticing."

"You don't need to be a smart mouth I was just starting a conversation." He turns from the stove to look at me, turning fully with a pan in hand, pushing some of its contents onto the plate settled in front of me and the spare seat to my left. Setting the pan down, he walks around and sits beside me, eating slowly.

"Why do you want to talk to me about defecting?" He says without looking up.

"Why wouldn't I. Shouldn't that have been a big part of your life? If I'm gonna be sleeping with you, I'm gonna have to get to know you a bit." The sharp tone in my voice obviously proves that I'm serious about this. _I mean why would I sleep with a guy if he's just gonna be all secretive?_ Finally looking up at me, he sighs and turns to face me, his eyebrow raised.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Well first, of course I wanna know why. People don't transfer without a reason. People may throw 'faction before blood' around, but it's still a hard thing to come to a decision about. Believe me, I should know." His face stays his usual stone cold expression, but now that I have spent more time with him, I can tell he's really thinking through whether he'll tell me or not. With a long huff and the avoidance of my eyes, Eric finally starts to open up.

"I defected because of the test. There's not much else to say. The simulation proved I was Dauntless. What else do you _want_ me to say?" _He's lying._

"Eric," I rest my hand on his, leaning closer and putting my chin on his shoulder, my lips centimetres from his ear. Whispering I say, "you can trust me with anything." He shakes his head.

"Why should I believe you?" The weakness in his voice kills me the second it comes. Taking his face in my hands, I turn him to look at me. I look between both his eyes, mapping his bright grey-silver irises. Leaning in while Eric does the same, our lips crashing together with fevered passion. Pulling back, I feel something I've never felt before.

"You can trust me, because I know I can trust you. I can prove it to you." My heart pounds out of my chest as each word slips through my lips.

Breathing heavily, he asks me how I could possible do that. I giggle, taking his hand and telling him something I'll never tell anyone else again.

"I'm divergent."

 ** _I know the timeline might be confusing at first, Tobias in the first chapter was 7, this is 11 years later, so Tris is 16 and Tobias/Eric are 18. I know 16 is a bit young for what they've done In this chapter but is Allegiant any better? I don't think so._**


	3. Chapter 2

**A Different Life CH2**

 **Tobias**

 _I hate Candor._

It's not that I don't like what they stand for, truth is a very powerful and tough thing to accomplish, but it doesn't mean they get to run around acting like their the gods of Chicago. My Mom always said that Candor Smart-mouths are basically asking to get stollen from. I've never liked stealing from innocent people.

Cold, murky water pours down my face and body from the rusty tap above me, washing the crimson blood from my hair. The blood, a mix of a dumb factionless-rat and my own, stains the water to an almost brown colour. Stepping away from the stream, I slip on my black pants and grey tee-shirt.

After a short walk back to our hide out, I go through warehouses full of people who don't belong within the factions, coming to a halt in front of an old wooden door. Knocking, I wait.

"...Come in!" Stepping in, I turn to see my Mothers curly black hair bouncing as she sifts through the piles of crumpled papers scatter on what passes for a desk.

"Mom," she turns, looking to me with a confused expression when she sees my wet hair. Smiling, she comes over and gives me a warm hug, pulling back to lay her hand comfortingly on my cheek. I lean into her touch slightly, enough where she couldn't know I meant to.

"You should have shaved if you were gonna get all cleaned up, this scruff is starting to get a bit out of hand." Tugging lightly at the hairs, she shakes her head and turns to return to what she was doing before. "What was the fight about this time?"

I chuckle, "Nothing important, what are you up to?"

"Just looking for the plans we wrote up for our next raid tonight." My heart sinks.

"Another one? Don't you think Candor's people could use their supplies? I get one or two trucks Mom, but this is getting out of hand. We've gone after every truck thats been sent for the past two weeks. Candor won't stand for it much longer, they'll send Dauntless after us."

Her head shoots up, glaring at me with enough anger to set the room on fire. " _You think we can't handle a couple Dauntless soldiers?_ My son, you grew up in this place, but you do not know it well. We could take on the whole Dauntless faction, and _we would win!_ Do not speak of things you do not understand. Do not speak about _our home_ that way. Like we're _weak_ , like we can't handle our own. We can do a lot more, if put under the right circumstances… Besides son, Candor-smart-mouths are asking to get stollen from." Her passion takes me off guard. Why the fuck is this so important? "If I hear anymore objections for this or any future raid, you will be off patrols, and i'll put you with the beggars. I don't care if your father would see you, I will not tolerate disrespect. Not from you, or anyone else. Is that clear?"

What does she mean? Under the right circumstances? The thought of my father sends chills down my spine. I have been silenced by fear and anger. I don't get why this is such a big deal. I just don't want anyone to get hurt, not even the people in the factions.

"I said," Her rising voice pulls me from my thoughts. "Is. That. Clear." I can't believe this. I can't believe her. I shake my head to try and form some words to answer her ridiculously dramatic question.

"Yes." My voice is darker then how I usually direct her, more like how i'd address one of the other factionless.

"Good," She grabs a pile of crumpling papers off the desk and heads for the door. "I'll see you tonight then." Slamming the door on her way out, I'm left speechless.

I dont understand where this all come from. She's never acted like that before. At least, towards me. Being faction less after growing up within the factions is not an easy thing, but my mother and I adapted rather quickly. Her, because she already had friends within this area of Chicago. I adapted because I was already a weird kid as it is. Because of how my father was, it was pretty easy to take a punch from the older kids that tried to take my things when I wasn't with my mother. Eventually, after just taking punches, I learned to throw them too. I never wanted to fight, I don't like the thought of hurting someone for my own gain, or being like my father. Thats a bit of my Abnegation showing. With how much power and knowledge my Mother had coming into the factionless, it was pretty easy for her to take control. Anyone who challenged her would have to go through me first. I love my Mother more then anything, she's all I've got. She risked her life to get us out of Marcus' house, thats a debt I can never fully repay.

Hours later, when the sun has fallen and the moon is high, I meet up my squad along the outskirts of Amity. My Mother stands at the head of the group, giving us our objective for the night.

"-if any of you have problems with anyone from the factions, use your on hand weapons before your guns. We don't want to pull any attention towards this area… The truck will be heading this way at top speed, coming from Amity, going towards Abnegation-"

"Abnegation?" I interrupt. Everyone looks in my direction. "I thought you said this was another Candor supply truck?"

"No. Candor has doubled their guards. The original plan called for us to raid a Candor truck, but we had new information brought to our attention just before we left. We adapted our plans to make sure we're still able to get our supplies."

 _Unbelievable._ "You can't steal from Abnegation. They are the only faction thats ever been kind to us. They-"

"Abnegation is full of lying, cheating, fake people. They are deceiving. They deserve to be punished." Her eyes are black, holding anger, hunger for blood. This isn't my Mother.

"I won't be apart of this. None of you should be apart of this." Everyone stares, nobody dare disobey their leader. "Mom, you can't do this, I won't let you." She stares at me, expression blank. Slowly walking towards me, she stops to lay her hand across my cheek. I tilt my head into her warmth slightly, placing my hand on hers to give it a squeeze. "I love you," I whisper. "but I can't do this. Not to Abnegation." Her eyes glow with the same passion as minutes before, nothing swaying her decision, but the peaks in the corners of her lips betray her.

"I love you too." I didn't even know what happen. Her eyes grew darker, the perk to her mouth instantly fell, my body feeling cold, then I was on the ground. Only my Mothers words ringing in my ears. "But I should have left you with Marcus."

 **I wanted to wait until I bought my new laptop after Christmas to write up this chapter. Tris will be next chapter with Eric. I don't know if it will always be back n' forth like this, but for now I guess this is how it is. Let me know what you think, I love reading your comments. Sorry I don't reply, but its not my thing. :p 4**


	4. Chapter 3

**ADL CH3**

 **A/N: Thank you for everyones patience, you all are great. It's back to Tris, hope you enjoy.**

 **Tris**

Eric is an interesting person.

As he lays there, blonde hair curling from lack of tame, beard scruff grown out the perfect amount, I feel content just to be near him.

Now he's a total asshole, don't get me wrong, I know its true. He treats everyone around him like shit, like he's better, and calls it truth. He naturally has good looks, and disses people who have to work for it because he doesn't get that he didn't have to. He knows he's stronger then most people and isn't afraid to show them, prove how great he is. But thats not the side I fell for, thats not the side I wait for as I sit in bed with him at night.

Rather then Eric being interesting, the proper term might be complicated. Though, complicated might be too straight forward of a word; too defining.

He didn't seem to mind my Divergence. Though, I can tell he's gotten a lot more paranoid lately, and with him being a leader and knowing things others don't, he hasn't been telling me much. I get why he doesn't tell me about his job, he can't and there's probably nothing I'd wanna know. If there was something bad, I like to think he'd tell me about it. He probably wouldn't though. Especially since he's gotten a specific order not to tell me anything about his poison from Max. He can be such a soldier sometimes. Do whats expected and ask questions later kinda guy. He's like that with work and social life.

Around everyone else, to Eric, I'm the needy girlfriend he'll drop as soon as a better option comes along, seeing as I'm not pretty enough, tall or smart either.

When we're alone, when the days gone by, and Eric can't hold up his shield; his character anymore, thats when he's the man I love. I love all of him, including the douche-ish parts. He does whats expected from a leader with a girlfriend and plays a part, I sorta get that. Thats not what caught my attention towards him.

When its just him and I, he makes me laugh for 20 minutes straight, a smile never leaving my face until the next morning. I'm pretty, I'm worth anyones time, I'm desirable. When we're alone, he's mine and only mine.

The sex isn't bad either.

In the beginning, Eric and I had trouble meshing. Out of rhythm, in our heads, worrying if we were doing things right for each other. He was way more experienced, but I still tried anything he wanted. It took a few weeks of practice to get each others rhythm, and throughout that time we would only fight out our frustrations. Now-a-days, things are different. We mesh perfectly now, our bodies mapped and imprinted into each others mind.

My fingers trace the valleys along his smooth back, each groove proof of his strength within. He shifts, his hand reaching back to slap at my finger. I sit up, straddling his hips and sitting my butt on top of his. Leaning forward, I kiss the back of his neck, letting my tongue trace shapes down to his shoulder. He chuckles, my body feeling the vibrations emitting from him.

"You gonna stay there all morning, or are you gonna come down from sitting on my ass and give me a proper good morning kiss?" He shifts underneath me and I rise up on my knees, allowing him to roll over. Hands on the top of my thighs, he lifts himself up to a sitting position, leaning his head back on the wall, staring at me with hooded eyes. I smile.

"I don't know, what about me? What do I get outta this?" I tease, running my palms up and down his firm chest. Flipping us over, a hand on my lower back, he presses his hips against mine, causing a low moan to seep from my mouth. Bring his lips against my ear, his breathing has turned slightly ragged.

Running his hot tongue along the curvature of my ear, his voice comes out as a rasp as he whispers, "Absolutely nothing, now," and quickly gets up to run to the bathroom before I catch up. Closing the door and locking it, I sit there dumbfounded before I get what he's done. Flying up, I slide into the door as my socks skid along the hard floors.

"Your not gonna get me to beg, Eric!" I yell at the doors surface. "You'll be coming to me before long! I just need to wait you out, you'll see!" Giggling at our weird competition, I start to walk towards the closet.

* * *

A while later, after some time spent with each other in bed, doing things that shouldn't even be legal, we head to the cafeteria for lunch.

Sitting down at our normal table, Eric leaves without a word to get our food. Christina and Will greet me right away, blabbing on about the latest gossip since the end of initiation last week.

Christina is everything I've always admired in a person. She's sweet and kind; outgoing. Everyone has their flaws yes, and it might be just because she's my best friend and I love her so much, but her faults are minuscule compared to the rest of her. Plus, she's hilarious, which helps to stand her when she's in one of her gossip moods.

Now Will, he's something else. Smart, originally from Erudite, but he doesn't seem to know how smart he is. He seems full of confidence, strong and independent, in reality I don't know how he went along without Chris. He loves her so much, follows her wherever she goes. He'd follow her to the edge of the world, and if she told him to jump, he would, just to make her smile. Will fought to get the same job as her, be in the same position so they could work together, side by side.

Everyones excited to start their jobs, start there lives here. After everything I went through with initiation, I decided I didn't want a crazy job. Dauntless is crazy enough, and so is Eric, but I didn't want to be on the wall guarding either. I chose to be a tattoo artist with Tori, studying under her until I get to be on my own. After debating with Eric, then Max, I was able to still be sent out on important group missions, my ability to strategies and apply my skills important to our success.

Uriah, Marlene and Lynn sit with his brother, Zeke I think it was, down a couple rows. I've never met Zeke, or his girlfriend Shauna, but I do know from Christina's knack for gossip that Shauna is Lynn's sister, so they all are pretty in touch with each other.

Eric sets my food in front of me, startling me out of my thoughtful state. Of course, Christina is the first to speak up.

"So Eric, besides screwing my best friend, what have you been up to lately? Hang anymore people over the chasm?"

"You seriously need to get over that, Candor." Eric grumbles.

Will chuckles, "Really, Eric, we don't know much about you. Don't listen to Christina." Pinching his side, Chris sinks down in her seat with a pouty sigh.

"Well, not much really."

"Thats not true," I interject. They all look my way. "Eric has been really busy lately. Something about Factionless stirring up trouble all over the city." _I gave him a push, lets see if he takes the bait._

"Yeah," He continues. "there's been an increase in Factionless outbursts. For the past 6 months the Candor supply transport vehicles have been attacked and picked clean. I'm not allowed to say much, but I can tell you that." Christina perks up at the mention of Candor.

"Why only Candor?" She asks, probably worried about her family.

"Its possible it could be personal, though we can't be sure. With our allies on the inside, we've gotten word of a plan change. They're going after an Abnegation truck in a couple hours. We're sending a team of higher ups after 'em."

"And you're going?" Will asks me.

"Yeah." That makes Eric huff. He hates that I'm authorized for these kinds of things. He's been a leader for 2 years now, he knows the dangers. He's witnessed many Dauntless get hurt or even die by the hands of the Factionless. Being Factionless changes people, makes them crazy, hardcore.

* * *

Later that night, Eric and I walk along the gravel path leading to Amity from Abnegation, our guns at the ready. Our team is spread all around us, as we walk up looking for the ambush.

"I want you to stay by my side. You're not getting hurt on my watch. You can get your action and everything, I just want you near me incase you need backup, all right?" Eric says in a low voice, scanning the road ahead.

"I get where you're coming from," I start. "and I'm fine to do that as long as it doesn't interfere with me helping the mission or protecting anyone. Especially if you need help too." _I love that he wants me safe, but he needs to be safe too. He can't do everything by himself._ Looking at me with a stern, 'I'm in charge' kind of gaze, he looks around to the rest of the team, and then back to me, giving a light nod.

We continue along the path until Eric calls for us to halt, ahead smoke and flames can be seen coming from a truck. People, disgruntled and dirty looking, pick through the vehicle without a worry. Cocky little fuckers, aren't they? With our people in position, we head forward.

Shots fire all around, sounds of yelling from Factionless and Dauntless cloud out all other noises. Eric and I have arrested at least 10 on our own. Factionless lay dead all around

"Tris!" I look over to where Eric called me when I'm slammed in the ground, a massive body pinning me, knocking all air from my lungs. The gravel beneath my head vibrates as if a the ground is being moved. I look up to see the body belongs to Eric, his eyes looking worriedly into mine. He's speaking, but I'm unable to hear him until he grabs my shoulders out of panic and shakes life into me. "Tris! Tris, can you hear me, are you alright?! Talk to me baby!"

"Yeah! Yeah, yeah I'm alright! What was that?!"

"I don't know! Some large truck thing! They came and picked up some of the remaining Factionless, I guess? I don't know." He helps me up, and we walk over to where our team is gathered. Clutching my side, I can already tell there's gonna be severe bruising from Eric's football-tackle-save. I can hardly breathe, thats a lot of person to have on top of you. Eric glances at me to see if I'm okay enough to stand alone, and walks up to another high ranking member, Harrison. He's Tori's husband.

"How many did we get?" Eric asks.

"Around 25 or so, that weird truck picked up at least a good 10. 15 dead. All our guys have made it out alive so far, but some have some sever injuries and needed medical. I just called for them before you came up."

"Good work." Eric gives him a nod and a hard pat on the shoulder, turning and walking back to me.

"Are you alright?" He asks in a low tone, his arms snaking around my waist. I let out a hiss when he grazes the side I landed on. "What happen here?" He lifts the hem of my shirt, exposing my stomach and side, leaning down to get a close look.

"I'm fine, pretty sure I just gotta little bruised up when you tackled me."

"Well," He lightly lays his hand on a certain spot, a small groan leaving me. S _hould it hurt this bad?_ Bringing his hand up to show me crimson blood dripping from his finger tips, I shake my head in confusion. "I don't think I did this to you. Looks like it has been bleeding for a while, there's dried blood all down your side. You don't remember getting shot?" Lightly putting my shirt down, he looks to me confused, anger slipping through his worry.

"Shot?! I wasn't shot Eric, its probably just a scratch-"

"There's an entry and exit wound from a bullet. You need to be more careful." He scolds.

"Whatever, Eric. Must've just been the adrenaline."

Medical comes and takes care of the injured, and we begin to take the prisoners back to Dauntless. After being patched up, the bleeding under control, Eric was able to calm down enough to let me walk back with everyone else.

He hasn't spoken since we left, the silence comforting. I look to him, his head down looking at the ground, his gun slung across his back. _I'm glad we made it out okay, he made it out okay._ When the others seem far enough ahead that Eric won't mind, I discreetly walk over and take his hand as we continue down the gravel path ways. He looks down at me, straight faced, and I smirk up at him. I can see him hold back a smile, checking to see no ones looking, leans down and kisses my forehead.

Just before I'm about to lean up and kiss him, I stumble on something hard. Eric pulls me up straight, and I look down to see what I hit.

Covered in mud, rocks and blood lays a boy. More like a man, large, with matted dark hair. I lean down and shake him, wondering if he's still alive.

"Leave him, Tris, he wouldn't be able to stand that much blood loss-"

"Shhh!" I interrupt. Putting a finger on his neck, I feel for a pulse. A barely noticeable thump taps my finger tips. I lean my ear close to his mouth and nose, listening for any breathing. None.

Moving fast, I flip the guy onto his back, talking to Eric as I go. "I'm starting CPR, call for medical. Tell them that there's a man with severe bloodless, passed out, a pulse but unable to breathe." Beginning the chest compressions, I hear Eric do as I asked.

* * *

Back at Dauntless, I sit in the emergency unit, waiting for the results from the man we found. I don't know why I care, I guess thats my curious side coming out, but I just feel like I need to know if he's alright. A doctor comes out, a medical board in hand.

"How are you doing Tris?"

"Good," I stand. "Hows our mystery patient doing?"

"Well, under the circumstances. He should wake up in a couple hours. The wound took well to the treatment, all we need to watch for now is infection."

"Thanks, Doc." He nods.

"You can go sit with him now if you want." He walks away towards the nurses station.

 _Sit with him? Why would I sit with him? I don't even know who he is, where he came from?_ I walk towards his room, peaking in was if he were wake and could possibly see a stranger like me looking in on him. His eyes are closed, his dark lashes prominent, almost reaching his cheeks. His lips lay parted, his chest rising with every shallow breath. My heart flies up to my throat as I step in the room, walking slowly towards the bed. I don't even think about it, just take a seat in the empty chair left next to his bed. His hand lays in front on me, dirty, his nails bitten down to nubs, and I wonder how long he's had that habit. My stomach tingles, fingertips stinging. I look up at his face, and feel myself melt a little inside.

 **I just want to make one thing clear, with all my plans, I don't know who Tris is gonna end up with. I hope that doesn't turn off certain people, I promise this won't be stupid or anything. There will be plenty Eris and Fourtris to go around, I promise. Leaving a review would be great, I love reading your comments**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for their support, you all are** **fantastic. Most of all, I'd like to thank my amazing friend Dr. Quinn Harper for all the help and support for she's given me. The POV of Dr. Enzo within this chapter is written by her, she's an amazing writer and I promise for her character to return to this story. ;p**

 **ADL CH4**

 **Tobias**

I don't think I actually knew what was going on when my Mother left me alone to die before the ambush. I know that I was lying there a while, but my wounds just wouldn't allow me to wake up, even though I was still partially conscious.

Feels like it has been months since then, but even so, I can't seem to muster the strength to open my eyes. A heavy weight compresses my lungs to feel like balloons unable to release their air, my body feeling the need to pop the rubber encasing.

For a while now, there has been a warmth, a pressure unlike any I've felt before, emitting from one side of my body. The feeling is nice, peaceful. Certainly helps to distract from the pain throughout my body. It leaves every now and then, but it always comes back to fill me with the fuzziness all over again.

My mother, the woman who raised me, protected me from my father and kept us safe within the Factionless, shot me. More than once! Left me to lay there and die, without turning back. The hate, the betrayal I feel towards her clouds my thoughts, taints every memory I have of her. She's a horrid bitch, and she better hope she never see's me again. If I do ever see her, I don't even wanna think about what I'd do. If I'd even have the courage to do anything at all, she is my mother. If I'd act like Marcus…

With my anger prominent, I can feel my heart pounding through my chest, a throb sending life and strength to my muscles. My eyes fly open, the dim light of the room both welcoming and displeasing to the eye. My vision adjusts to the setting, a small room with candles set out all around. I lay in a bed, scratchy, clean smelling blankets on top of me. Looking down at my left arm, I see an IV, the bag and drip off to the side of the hospital bed. _I guess I'm in some sort of medical ward. How the hell did I get here?_

The warmth I felt in my unconscious state still resides on my right side, and I look over to see a woman sleeping in a chair beside my bed. Curled up between the metal arm rests, knees providing a pillow for her head, a small hand stretched across to rest on mine even as she sleeps.

 _I gotta be in some weird alternate world, I have no idea who she is…_

Her dirty blonde hair is swept up into a high ponytail, frizzy hairs strung out from the slick hold. She wears all black, a tight long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans, both without any marks or scuffs, perfectly clean. Her scent is prominent, a mix of sweet baking and something all together her, just plain intoxicating. With her face buried in her legs, I cannot see her features, but I can already tell she's appealing, her form and shape quite perfect in most prospects. Perfect, not normally what I think of women. Within the Factionless look just like anyone else throughout them, unnoticeable. This one is something different all together, she's most definitely not Factionless.

 _I haven't seen many faction members in some time, she must be Dauntless with all the black. Maybe Candor? No, she does't look Candor, not with how strong she looks for her size._

A nurse enters the room, looking up from her medical board to make direct eye contact with me, shock reaching her face. Seemingly with anxiousness, she turns back into the hall, calling out for someone, slamming the door.

 _ **Doctor Enzo POV (Flashback)**_

 _I lit the last candle inside the operating room and leaned against an old filing cabinet. The cabinet screeched in protest and then settled quietly, I rubbed my temple and looked across the med-bay. The lights that lined the walls flickered pathetically and I snorted, they expected me to keep people alive yet they didn't give me any power, they didn't give me any light. Heavy boot's thundered down the hallway and shouts from above could be heard all the way down here. I rubbed my temple only for the constant throbbing to get worse, I stumbled over to the med cupboard and reached in blindly digging through the pills. I pulled out a bottle and by luck it was the one I was looking for, I popped open the lid and found that only one blue pill remained. I replaced the lid and shoved the container back in the cabinet, my head pounded but I restrained from grabbing the pill. Someone might need it more than I do. I reached out to my desk and grabbed a tiny scrap piece of paper, Remind Eric to get more meds_

 _The only clock within the med-bay hit nine on the dot and I wondered whether or not the Canara was going running late for her shift. I looked at the door and saw the word DOCTOR written across the front, I wondered if I should even had the title. I had grown up with my mother and father both doctor's yet I had never one through with the same training they did. I wanted to become Dauntless. Yet when the day came to choose my fate I had fallen up the stairs on my way to the bowls of fate. I had fallen and cracked my head open on the cold stone floor. When I had woken up three days later I was underground in the arms of a woman I hadn't recognized. My parents had abandoned me, I was a failure, a mockery of the family. I shook my head quickly clearing the thought and noticed for the first time how quiet the room had gotten, the boots and shouts had stopped. The room suddenly got quiet, like the calm before a storm. Then came the frantic pounding on the door and the silence as turned into utter chaos. Two Dauntless came running in with a young man spread out on a stretcher. The dim light the candles provided showed that all three were covered in blood and dirt. One of the dauntless panted heavily and I rushed to the young man's side, "What happened?"_

 _The first man shook his head and turned away from the room, he retched in the hallway and collapsed to the ground, I shooed the other guard away, "Take that man outside, get him some water and close the doors when you leave, call Canara from down the hall."_

 _As the two men left the med bay I noticed a young lady sitting outside in the chairs, she was holding her side and winced in pain as she sat down. Her eyes wandered to the boy in front of me and I saw the pained look in her eyes. The doors slammed shut leaving only the boy in front of me and the shallow light given by the candles. I moved one closer to the table and quickly assessed the damage done. His left shoulder was popped out, the swelling of his wrist and hand suggested a sprained wrist maybe even broken. I prodded further down and found a gun wound in his upper thigh. His shirt was torn to shreds and in the dim light you could barely see faint scars covering his upper body. I cut away the remaining cloth quickly and began to work, Canara another dauntless doctor came running in with a nurse. As I poked at his chest it was then that I noticed a second gun shot wound. The second wound was in the middle of his stomach and it was gushing blood. She came at my side and assessed the damage, "We'll take his stomach, you start on the head everything else can wait." I nodded as she took charge and I started to wipe away the blood on his face. As I poked the needle through his skin I noticed something. He looked familiar. I took a step back and gasped in realization, this was her son. I looked to Canara and saw that she was too focused to have seen my reaction. I shook my head and blinked hard, it didn't matter who he was, he was a patient and I had to keep him alive. I had to keep the son of a witch who planned on burning the entire world we knew to the ground. I had to keep Tobias Eaton alive even if I wanted to do nothing more than let him die. I reached out a shaky hand to finish the stitches when his chest stopped moving, his arm twitched, Canara looked up startled, "Shit. Start compressions, I've got the bleeding under control." She looked at me expectantly and I dropped the needle quickly, I started pumping his chest, "He need's air you moron!"  
I jumped at her words and realized that she was right, I started mouth to mouth and felt the disgust crawl through my skin. I was saving the son of a woman who had wanted me dead. Even with the efforts, his chest didn't start to move again, I watched as his eye lids fluttered and for a second I wondered if I should've stopped. If I had stopped then he was going to die, I could probably last a week before she would come to the Dauntless area because she was never far behind from her son. Maybe I could stay alive for a week before somebody spilled that I was the doctor on duty when he had died. I smacked against his chest again, he couldn't die. I knew that if he died it would only be a matter of time before she would come. I had been a factionless under her power before and I knew with the power she held I would die for not saving her son. I had left the factionless and had become dauntless to escape her cruel reign. Now as her son was sprawled out across the operating table I prayed that this would be the last time I would ever have to encounter anything to do with them again. I gave a final breath of air into him and pushed harder on his chest. There was a pause in time and then his chest slowly moved skywards. He was alive. I leaned my head back and wondered if I had just saved a monster or if I had saved myself. Canara and I finished stitching him up and when we were done I wondered if I had done the right thing. I moved slowly to the doors and when I opened them to see the exhausted tiny girl curled up onto a chair all the doubt washed away. She looked up at me with large eyes and I noticed that I was covered in blood, she gasped and I reached my hand out, "How are you doing Tris?"_

 _She stood up slowly and winced, "Good. How's our mystery patient doing?"_

 _I looked away and wondered when if I should've told her who he was, "It was tough. He should pull through, now we just need to make sure the stitches don't tear and make sure nothing gets infected."_

 _She smiled hesitantly and peered past me, "Thanks Doc."_

 _I followed her gaze and saw the lonely chair resting beside his bed, "You can sit with him if you want."_

 _Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she looked past me again, she had a soft smile on her face and I decided it was time to leave them alone. I walked towards the nurse's area and looked back once, Tris stepped towards the door and she tuned slightly to the side. As she turned to the side I saw a look in her eyes, a look that made me realize that I couldn't have let him die, even if I wanted too I couldn't have. I wouldn't have been able to walk out of that room and see that light die in her eyes, I couldn't let him die especially not if someone looked at him that way._

 **Tobias POV (Present)**

The chaos of the moment woke the women in the chair, her head shooting straight up, her other hand reaching for the knife holster on her thigh, but not drawing it out. When she gets her hold on her whereabouts, she looks to me and almost falls out the chair, her hand that was on mine flying back to her so fast, its as if it was never there. Sitting up straight, she keeps her knees against her torso, arms wrapping around to clasp her hands in front of her shins. She just stares for a moment until a small 'Hi,' reaches out from her parted lips.

Basically awestruck from the stranger in front of me, it takes a moment to comprehend what she just said. Her eyes are the first thing I see, so utterly capturing, I can't seem to leave their embraces. Their ocean blue waves pull me from the hospital beds shore, swaying me into a galaxy filled with bright white stars, pearly specks within her irises casting me under a trance where the only thing I can see are her beautiful speckled navy orbs.

She clears her throat and I'm lifted from my own personal whirlpool and back to reality.

"Hey," I say back, voice raspy and dry like I haven't spoken in years. Noticing, she walks over to the door opposite my bed, running fresh water into a disposable paper cup.

 _When was the last time I had fresh water?_

"How long was I out for?" Throat clear of is scratch, she takes my empty cup and fills it again.

"I don't know exactly," She says, voice confident and sturdy. Music to my ears, a sirens call, luring me into her trap. "It's only been four days since I found you, but with your injuries, you had to have gotten knocked out only hours before." _Four_ _days? Felt like an eternity_.

"Wow." Is all I say.

"So," she begins. "Who are you? Where are you from? What happen to you?"

"Curious, aren't we?"

"Well, there's good reason to be." I sit back, setting my half full cup on the table beside my bed, thinking about her questions, along with my own.

"Here's the deal," Lets hope she goes for this… "you answer all my questions first, then I'll try to answer yours, alright?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Hmmm… Fine, but I'm not gonna answer if I don't want to"

"Fair enough."

"Shoot," she walks over to the chair she was in before, scratching at her side with a wince as she sits.

"Where are we?"

"At the infirmary within the Dauntless faction, sitting in a patient care room."

"Who are you?"

She smiles again. "I'm Tris."

"Hi Tris," I smile back, heart beating out of my chest. "How did I get here?"

Leaning forward, her elbows resting on her knees, her expression changes to something a little more serious. "After our mission, we were walking back to Dauntless and I stumbled upon you, unconscious. After checking your pulse and calling medical, I administered you CPR. They brought you back here and treated you."

"So, I should thank you for saving me."

"No," a smirk resurfaces. "you owe me one."

A doctor walks into the room, interrupting our conversation.

"Hello!" He says, walking over to the chart at the bottom of the bed. " _So_ , glad to finally have you awake!" The sarcasm is evident, but for what reason, I don't know. "I just need to get some info about you-"

"I can do that." Tris interrupts. I look to her, she keeps her eyes on the doctor.

"…You sure ? I am the head surgeon-"

"I know, and I don't mean to be rude, I just would like to get to know our new comer. Filing out a chart sounds like a simple way. Eric has put him under my supervision." _So thats the reason she was here? She didn't need to sleep here…_

"Alright Ms. Prior. How is our great leader?"

"Like you said, great."

"Good," He looks back to me. "I'll just give you a brief on your injuries. Due to new Erudite tech, we were able to put you under surgery that save you and heal the site quickly. You will be sore, but you will be able to be discharged by tonight… You came in unconscious. Two gun shots, one to the thigh that missed anything that could've permanently damaged your leg. The other was in your abdomen. We took you straight into surgery and opened you up. You're hand must stay in that brace until you come back for your next visit, we will discuss more about it when you sign out. It was badly broken, basically shattered. Your shoulder was dislocated briefly, but with Erudite tech that was no problem. We're just happy you pulled through." He looks back to Tris, obviously not wanting to talk to me, and hands her the clipboard of paperwork. "I'll leave you to it Ms. Prior."

"Thanks Doc." She looks to me, smiles, sitting back down in the chair she was in originally. "So, lets get started. Name?" I smile.

"Hmmm," Looking into her eyes, I know I can trust her with every part of me, but thats not necessarily the point right now. "promise not to tell?" She cocks an eyebrow, but nods her head anyways. "Its Tobias."

"No last name?" Ignoring her question, she gets the point and moves on."Age?"

"18."

"Faction of origin?"

Ignore.

"Current faction-"

"None." She looks up from the board.

"Factionless… Alright, nothing wrong with that." Interesting answer, most people aren't accustom to Factionless. Unless, she's from Abnegation? I'll have to pry later.

Mumbling to herself, saying "Blood type filled in, along with gender…" she asks, "Next of kin?"

"None." She continues jotting down on the paper for a minute, and for a second I'm curious to what she could be filling in, till she looks up and says she's putting her place down for residence, and her number down for emergency contact, due to her orders from the leader.

"Alright," She stands, ready to leave. "I'm going to go give this to the doctor, then head out. If you need anything, you can call me, but you should probably try and get a couple hours sleep, even though you just had a big nap." Smiling she heads to the door. I look to the digital clock on my side table and read 10 AM. I nod, and she walks out the door.

 **Tris POV**

I walk into my apartment, copies of Tobias' medical info in hand. Really, its useless to have, beside the documentation of what his injuries were, and his name, theirs nothing on here. I can't talk to Eric much about him."You found him," He said. "You deal with him." I probably shouldn't have shown any concern for what would happen to Tobias once he made it here, otherwise I probably wouldn't be in this situation. Whatever, orders are orders, I guess.

My phone dings, a special jingle playing I put for Eric's notifications, and see he left a text saying he'll meet me at the parlour after work. Peachy, not only do I have to deal with a new Factionless mystery man, but my mystery boyfriend too.

Not that I don't love being with Eric, he just isn't the person I want to be around right now.

—

Later, I sit at home with Eric, eating dinner. I can tell today was particularly long for him, dark bags under his eyes prominent.

"So," I start. We haven't talked since he got home. "how was work? Anything new happening?" He looks up, his almost silver eyes boring into mine.

"Not really." Its a short answer, like he's not in the mood to entertain me with his days events.

"Well-"

"Did you find out any info from the man you found?" _Oh, so this is what his problem is._

"Yes." _I'm so not in the mood for this conversation._

"And?"

"He had sever injuries. He's healing. I didn't want to set him off. All I found out were his injuries and that he's Factionless-"

"What?!" He practically screams, standing up, shifting the table on his way, my drink spilling onto my plate.

"What the fuck Eric?!"

"He's Factionless?! He should be put into custody right away, he is a criminal-"

"NO." He stops in his tracks, eyes glaring back at me. "He is MY responsibility. Until his is well enough, he will be stay where he is. Innocent until proven guilty."

"And where exactly is he?" He sneers, walking away with the mess from the table.

"Staying with me." He turns bak to me.

"You can't be fucking serious-"

"Thats enough, Eric." I can't believe him right now. "You know what, fuck this, I'll see you tomorrow." I shove away from the table, walking to his front door, and slamming it on my way out.

 **Sorry for the poor editing, took me forever to get this out, I thought you guys would rather have the chapter :p**


End file.
